One Man's Words
by GilmoreGirlsJunkie
Summary: Lorelei didnt take off on max, but right before the wedding one man will change her opinion. JavaJunkie, my first story


Luke's POV

She is going to marry him. In a few hours she is going to be changing her name from Lorelei Gilmore to Lorelei Medina. I knew this day would come eventually and it kills me to think that the person she is meeting at the end of the isle is not me. I should be happy for her; she is going to get her whole package. I just want her happy, but why can't I just accept the situation. I told her I did hell I even built her that Chupahh but the truth is that I lied, I lied to her and I lied to myself. It kills me that I lied to her. But like I said I want her happy.

Luke was again lying in bed after another sleepless night. For the last week he hadn't been able to sleep very much. But this one was different because today was the day he had dreaded for the past few months the day he would lose his chance forever. He rolled over and looked at his clock. The clock read 5:20. Only ten more minuets until the alarm went off so why not just get up. He rolled over and shut off the clock and proceeded with his morning routine.

At about 7:30 Rory came into the diner.

"Morning Luke" she said enthusiastically

"Hey Rory…coffee?" he replied grumpily

"You know me too well and can I get another one and make them to go"

"sure" he went and poured her coffee. "big day today"

"your telling me, that's why I'm getting coffee cause I know mom is going to be frantic"

"here you go" he said handing her the coffee.

"Thanks" she pulled out her purse to pay

"Its on the house today"

"Thanks Luke, I'll see you later right?"

"no problem and yes you will…oh yea can you give this too your mom for me and tell your her good luck" he said handing her a letter.

"I will"

After Rory left Luke sighed this was going to be a long painful day.

When Rory got home she saw Sookie's and her grandmother car outside. She walked in and saw them talking.

"Hey Sookie, Hi grandma"

"Hey Rory"they replied

" Is mom up yet?"

"No she is still sleeping, its getting late you should go wake her up" Emily said

"Okay be right back"

_Lorelei had a beautiful dress on and she was walking down the isle to the chuppah, she was getting married. At the end of the isle stood Luke and he was smiling at he. When she got the end she took his hand. It was a beautiful wedding and they were announced as husband and wife. Just then Luke kissed her. It was probably the best kiss she had ever experienced. Long and loving. When they pulled apart there foreheads rested against each others. _

"_I love you Lorelei, I always have and I always will." _

_Then he bent in and gave her another kiss this one was better than the other one. _

"MOM! MOM WAKE UP"

" Lorelei's eyes open and saw her daughter standing over her.

"Come on mom you are getting married today."

"Is that coffee?"

"Yes mom and it is Luke's coffee so you should get up. Here this is from Luke" she said handing her the letter "I want to see you down stairs in 5 minuets you hear me!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

Lorelei looked at the letter and opened it.

_Dear Lorelei,_

_I know today is your big day and you are probably trying to get ready but I needed to tell you a few things. I'm not really good at talking to people about stuff so this is as close as I will get. First off for one of your wedding presents from me I am going to give you free coffee for a year. Yes I know it is a shocking thing but I knew you wouldn't complain so I figured why not. That also counts for Rory and Max._

_Anyway, you are getting married today and it is a big thing. I first off wanted to apologize again for some of the things I said and I really am sorry. I just want you to be happy, I care about you and Rory so I wanted you to be happy. If there is anything you ever need you know where to find me my offer still stands and I will always be there for you. I know thing are going to change with our relationship because you are going to be married but I want you to know that doesn't mean I won't be there for you . Good luck today and in the future, just follow your heart in what you think will make you happy._

_Love,_

_Luke _

'Oh god' Lorelei thought. I think I have feeling for Luke, and I think he has feeling for me! What do I do? I am getting married to day to a great guy who I love. I love him right? Of course I do, but now that I think of it I'm not sure.

"MOM! GET DOWN HERE!"

Lorelei got up and walked down stairs to get ready.

A few hours later

Lorelei was in the church and they were just minuets from beginning the ceremony. She looked out the big church doors she saw Max and a bunch of his family; she also saw many of the crazy people of stars hallow there, but the one person she wanted to see wasn't there. 'Where is he?' she thought to herself. Right on cue the door to the outside opened and Luke came in.

"Luke hey"

Luke looked at her and he was stunned, she always looked beautiful but today she looked every more beautiful than ever. "hey Lor, thank god I thought I was going to be late caser cut his hand open and I had to bring him to the hospital."

"Oh is he ok?"

"yea he is fine just needed a few stiches."

"okkkayyy good" she said shakily

"Lorelei are you ok?"

"Yea just nervous" but he could see through he eyes that she was going to break down.

He walked up to her and hugged her. "don't worry lor it is going to be ok."

After crying on him for a few minutes Lorelei finally spoke "Thanks Luke I really needed to get that out"

"Hey I told you its no problem I will always be there for you. And I meant it"

"Thanks Luke"

"I better go in now considering you are going to need to start soon"

"Yeah thanks again"

"No problem and good luck" he hugged her one last time and whispered in her ear "by the way you look beautiful"

"Thanks"

And with that we walked away leaving the one person who he actually gave a damn for there and she was getting ready to marry someone else.

"Hey mom are you ready?"

"Yeah I guess so"

As the wedding began everyone got down the isle safely and Lorelei and Max were standing under the Chuppahh

"Is there anyone here who objects to the two of these people getting married? Speak now or forever hold your peace." When the minister said that Luke was so tempted to say something but he couldn't he wanted her to be happy.

As the ceremony continued all Lorelei could think of was Luke. _I love Luke not Max. So then why am I marring Max? I am such a horrible person for leading him on!_

"Do you Max Medina take Lorelei Gilmore as your wife?"

"I do"

"And do you Lorelei Gilmore Take Max Medina to be your husband?"

"I…I…I can't"

"What!" Max stood there in utter shock

"I'm so sorry Max I can't"

Luke tried to suppress his smile and was doing a pretty good job.

"So you are just going to leave me here at the alter Lorelei! I love you I want to marry you! What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry max" and with that she walked back down the isle into her room at the Inn.

About five minutes later Rory came in to the room.

"Mom what was that" she could see her mom was in tear and tried to comfort her

"Not now hun"

"ok"

After about a half an hour Rory tried again "Mom what happened I thought you were happy?"

"I thought so too hun but I was wrong"

"But what happened?"

"I don't know Rory, how can one person have so much effect on me and care so much about me and me not see it? How can someone always be there for me and I cant see it and why did I wait so long?" lorelei just started to breakdown.

"Mom what are you talking about"

"How can one guys words affect me so much Rory. Rory can I just please be alone."

"Sure mom and by the way I love Luke too"

About fifteen minuets after Rory left there was another knock on the door.

"come in" Shit! I shouldn't have done that! Now I have to deal with more people.

"hey lor are you ok?" of course it was Luke and like always he was there for her. He walked over to her and put an arm around her and handed her some coffee.

"Thanks"

"Well I figured you could use some. So what happened Lor?"

"I did what you told me I followed my heart."

"But how was that following you heart I thought you were happy?

"I thought so too until I figured out I was happy with the wrong person."

"What?"

"Luke it has always been you. I have known that for years and never realized it. You were always there at the drop of a hat. You love rory and you take care of us. And I love you luke."

"Whoa did I hear that right?"

"yeah I said I love you"

"I love you too" And with that he kissed her at first I was tender but the sparks were flying!

"Wow" was all Lorelei could get out before Luke kissed her again

This kiss was again tender byt then it got more passionate. They continued to kiss for a few minuetes when Lorelei had the urge to take of Luke's shirt. She started to push back his jacket when they heard a knock at the door.

"Lorelei it me" it was max

"oh man!' Lorelei said to Luke what am I going to do?

"Come on Lorelei I want to talk to you!"

"Just talk to him; explain things to him."

" I don't know if I can"

"Just try"

"Ok" Luke kissed her forehead before opening the door and walking out.

"She all yours but please be easy with her she isn't having an easy time."

"I'll try"

When max walked in the room Lorelei couldn't look him in the eye.

"Lorelei what happened? We were on track"

"I'm so sorry Max but I couldn't do it I wasn't in love with you"

"If you weerren't in love wiithh me then why did you say yes?" Max slurred his words and Lorelei could tell he had been drinking and was drunk. This was weird for her because she always saw max as one who could keep control.

"I didn't think it all the way through."

"I think you thought wrong I think you want me, I know I want you."

"Max you are drunk I do not want you" He moved close to her and kissed her hard sticking this tongue down her throat.

"max stop!" she yelled

"I'm not stopping until I get what I want" With that he forced her on to the bed kissing her and started to take of her dress. She started to cry she could believe this was happening. He almost had the dress off when she tried to push him off of her but she wasn't strong enough. After that he got man and punched her across the face.

"Owe!" she screamed "Max stop! HELP" that only earned her another punch

Luke was coming back up the stairs of the inn to see if Lorelei was ok when he heard her scream. He knew she was in trouble. He tore up the stairs toward Lorelei's room. He practically broke down the door when he came in. Lorelei was pinned down under Max and her dress was on the floor. She was desperately trying to get him off. It only took Luke a few seconds before he ran over and ripped Max off of her and punched him square in the face.

"WHAT HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM" Luke screamed as he punched him again.


End file.
